Tentang Janji
by Shiraishi Itsuka
Summary: Setangkai krisan putih disandingkan bersama sekumpulan janji yang tertunda. / Oneshoot. Akafem!Kuro. Death chara.


**Tentang Janji**

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akafem!Kuro

Romance x Tragedy

Semi-AU, OOC, typos, bokushi!Aka, death chara

..

..

..

Saat itu sedang musim semi. Tetsuna ingat sekali, Seijuurou membawanya ke sebuah taman bunga di Kyoto saat libur tahun ajaran baru.

Selain taman di mana bunga sakura tengah mekar dengan kelopak yang rekah, pemuda _crimson_ tersebut membawa pujaan hatinya berjalan menuju padang krisan yang sungguh menyenangkan pandangan, serta wangi yang menggelitik penciuman.

"Kau tahu bahasa bunga krisan, Tetsuna?"

Pertanyaan itu jadi awal percakapan saat mereka sudah mendaratkan diri di atas daerah berumput di bawah pohon rindang, sambil memandang hamparan krisan yang sedikit meliuk lantaran ditiup angin.

Tetsuna tak langsung menjawab. Beberapa saat setelah menandaskan seperempat isi gelas _vanilla shake_ ukuran jumbo yang dibelikan Seijuurou, ia menjawab: "Tidak."

Kening Seijuurou samar-samar mengerut. Tetsuna cepat-cepat menambahkan sebelum sang kekasih berkata. "Maksudku, aku hanya kurang tahu akan _hanakotoba_. Mungkin... kebenaran? Ah, bunga krisan melambangkan duka yang sering disampaikan pada pemakaman seseorang."

"Benar sekali." Segaris senyum tipis terulas; sontak wajah lawan jenisnya sedikit bersemu. Seijuurou tampan sekali saat tersenyum, walau nyaris tak kasat mata jika tidak dilihat dengan jeli.

Pemuda itu bangkit; menyisakan tanda tanya yang berputar dalam kepala Tetsuna. Kedua mata sang gadis sedikit terbelalak, saat dilihatnya Seijuurou yang tengah menuju padang bunga krisan tersebut dan memetiknya. "Akashi-kun―!"

"Tak apa." Seijuurou kembali beberapa saat dengan beberapa tangkai krisan putih tergenggam di tangan. Kisaran sepuluh atau lima belas tangkai―entahlah, yang jelas tangannya tampak penuh ketika menggenggam bunga tersebut.

"Untuk Tetsuna." Disodorkannya kumpulan tersebut pada sang gadis, yang hanya dilihat tanpa minat menerima. "Tetsuna, aku sudah memilah mana yang masih segar, dan ini spesial untukmu." Dengan sabar, Seijuurou sedikit menggoyangkannya di depan muka gadis _baby blue_ tersebut.

Satu helaan napas menjadi awal. Akhirnya Tetsuna menerima. "Tanggung jawab jika pihak taman memarahi." Dengan bibir yang sedikit dikerucutkan lucu, Seijuurou yang gemas jadi tak tahan untuk tak mencubit pipi sang gadis. "Tentu saja."

" _Ittai desu_ , Akashi-kun."

Cubitan tersebut terhenti. Digantikan dengan elusan lembut di puncak kepala Tetsuna. Sementara yang dielus hanya membenamkan setengah wajahnya guna menikmati aroma semerbak krisan tersebut.

"Aku berpikir Tetsuna akan cantik jika mengenakan _flower crown_ di kepala. Rangkailah bunga itu."

"Akan?" Ia merepetisi, sedikit tersinggung akan pilihan kata tersebut, yang maknanya ' _jadi selama ini dirinya tidak cantik karena tidak memakai_ flower crown', mungkin.

"Akan bertambah cantiknya." Seijuurou meralat. Dirinya mengacak ringan rambut yang dibelainya tadi sebagai ganti dengusan geli akan sikap sang kekasih yang menurutnya cukup _childlike_ hari ini. _Mungkin sedang masa period_ , batinnya.

Gelengan pelan sebagai jawaban. Tetsuna menyodorkan kembali krisan yang sempat digenggamnya. "Akashi-kun saja yang buat. Aku tidak bisa."

Tak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. _Checkmate_. Jangankan membuat _flower crown_. Memadukan warna bunga saja ia kurang mahir.

Hanya kurang mahir, bukan tidak bisa.

"Nanti," ujarnya sambil menerima. Tetsuna sudah senyum-senyum dalam hati. Padahal Seijuurou cuma mengulur waktu agar bisa mencari tutorial di internet.

Sang pemuda membaringkan diri diatas rumput dengan kepala berbantalkan sepasang paha kekasihnya. Kali ini Tetsuna yang mengelus lembut surai _crimson_ milik Seijuurou. Kepala Seijuurou menengadah, memandang netra biru langit milik Tetsuna yang selalu meneduhkan suasana hatinya dalam keadaan apapun.

"Kita belum berciuman hari ini."

"Apa―" Refleks satu tangan sang gadis menutupi pandangan Seijuurou, sedang satunya lagi menutupi miliknya sendiri. "T-tidak lucu, Akashi-kun."

Perlahan diangkatnya tangan yang sempat menghalangi penglihatannya itu. Seijuurou hanya perlu menarik pelan tengkuk sang gadis, agar ia tak perlu bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. Tangannya menyingkirkan milik Tetsuna yang menghalangi akses. "Ayolah, kita sudah cukup lama tak bertemu―setelah _winter cup_ , kan?"

Tetsuna membenarkan dalam hati. Dusta jika ia tak merindukan sang kekasih. Akibat kekalahannya dengan Seirin, Rakuzan meningkatkan porsi latihan. Seijuurou sempat terlambat menjemputnya di stasiun hari ini lantaran harus menuntaskan latihan klub pada hari libur.

 _Ada-ada saja_...

Tetsuna menutup mata, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di atas milik Seijuurou. Posisi yang cukup aneh membuatnya tidak tahan, tetapi Seijuurou yang terlihat menikmati terus menahan tengkuk dan kepala gadisnya demi memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

"Ukh..." Segaris tipis saliva tercipta sebagai penutup ciuman hangat mereka. Seijuurou mengelapnya dengan ujung ibu jari, lalu menatapnya teduh. " _Aishiteru_ , Tetsuna."

Ada sedikit rona merah yang hinggap pada kedua pipi sang gadis. Malu-malu, ia berkata pelan. " _A-aishiteru_... Seijuurou-kun."

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Kau mengucapkan sesuatu pada kata terakhir?" Seijuurou dengan sedikit jahil bertanya. Tetsuna yang merasa jika suaranya terlampau lirih pada saat mengucap nama sang kekasih, akhirnya merepetisi setelah jeda beberapa detik. "Se-seijuurou-kun."

"Bagus. Panggil aku dengan nama itu untuk seterusnya." Ia mengeluarkan titah, yang lagi-lagi ditolak. Seandainya gadis ini bukan pacarnya...

"Itu terlalu memalukan." Ekspresinya datar kembali. "Akan kupanggil jika... sudah berkeluarga nanti."

Seringai tipis terulas saat Seijuurou mendengar kalimat tersebut. "Berkeluarga dengan siapa?"

"..." Tetsuna bungkam dan memalingkan wajah. Seijuurou meraih tangan kanannya dan mencium punggung tangan tersebut sebagai permintaan maaf. "Nanti akan kusematkan cincin emas dengan kanji Akashi, lima tahun lagi."

Tetsuna tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. _Speechless_. Seijuurou memang selalu bisa membuatnya terdiam hanya dengan perlakuan maupun kata-kata. Perlahan, lengkung tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Seijuurou-kun."

..

..

..

"Aku sedih karena kita tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini."

Kali ini kening Seijuurou mengerut sedikit dalam. Kalimat Tetsuna sangat ambigu.

"Maksudnya," Tetsuna cepat-cepat menyambung. "Akashi-kun pasti akan sibuk dengan klub dan tak akan membalas pesanku dalam hitungan hari, atau mengangkat telepon."

Bilangnya sedih, namun ekspresi Tetsuna masih datar seperti biasa.

"Tidak akan." Seijuurou cepat-cepat menampik untuk mengusir kekecewaan yang pernah dilakukannya pada sang kekasih beberapa hari lalu. "Akan kuluangkan waktu khusus untukmu. Aku janji."

Kedua tangan digenggam; dibawa dalam kecupan pelan Seijuurou yang sekali lagi, dapat membuat wajah Tetsuna sedikit memanas. Pemuda itu menunjukkan buket krisan putih yang ia petik di taman tadi. "Minggu depan aku akan ke Tokyo dan menunjukkan hasilnya padamu."

Senyum tipis diulas oleh Tetsuna sebagai respon. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka terdiam.

Keheningan di antara kedua insan itu terpecah oleh dering ponsel tanda panggilan milik Seijuurou. Dengan cepat diangkat tanpa melihat nama penelepon.

("Akashi, kau di mana? Kami membutuhkanmu untuk rapat dengan perwakilan Meikou High dalam rangka latihan tanding.")

 _Pelatih rupanya_ , batin Seijuurou. "Aku sedang berada di stasiun. Aku akan ke sana sekarang."

"Akashi-kun?" Panggilnya sedikit cemas saat mendengar kalimat terakhir. Keretanya baru akan datang lima menit lagi. Sejujurnya ia tak rela Seijuurou meninggalkannya pada saat-saat seperti ini, meski mereka hanya berpisah selama satu minggu.

Itupun jika sang pemuda masih ingat dan janjinya takkan tergeser oleh jadwal latihan.

("Jangan terlalu lama. Perwakilannya sudah datang.")

Panggilan diputus sepihak oleh yang di sana. Seijuurou berbalik. "Maaf, Tetsuna. Pelatih memanggil―"

"Tidak apa. Pergilah."

Satu senyum tipis Tetsuna justru membuat hatinya sedikit berdenyut. Tetsuna menggeleng pelan. "Keretanya akan datang sebentar lagi. Akashi-kun juga diburu waktu, bukan? Karena kencan kita selesai hari ini, Akashi-kun boleh mementingkan klub lagi."

Dirinya akan sabar dalam waktu satu minggu ke depan. _Tenang saja_.

Seijuurou membawa Tetsuna dalam kecupan yang cukup lama. "Aku akan ke Tokyo minggu depan. Aku janji." Kali ini ganti kedua pipi yang dikecup. "Kabari lewat surel jika sudah naik kereta, sampai di Tokyo, lalu di rumah."

"Ya." Senyum itu belum luntur. Tetsuna mengangguk. Dengan cepat Seijuurou mengecup bibirnya lagi; kilat. "Sampai jumpa." Setelahnya ia langsung berlari dengan buket krisan pada genggaman.

"... Sampai jumpa," lirih Tetsuna pelan. Baru setelah punggung sang kekasih menghilang dari pandangan, ia berbalik; menunggu _Shinkansen_ yang akan membawanya pulang dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit bersama calon penumpang lain.

"Apa―!" Tetsuna terbelalak saat merasa tubuhnya terdorong keras. Keseimbangannya goyah mengikuti gravitasi. Mungkinkah orang yang di belakang tak menyadari keberadaannya yang berhawa tipis?

Seruan beberapa orang tak sampai pada telinganya, begitupun dengan suara laju kereta yang memasuki stasiun.

Pandangannya mengabur. Telinganya mendadak tuli. Syukurlah mulutnya tidak sempat bisu, namun hanya satu kata yang terlafal lirih darinya.

"... Seijuurou-kun―"

..

..

..

Seijuurou berkunjung ke Tokyo besoknya.

Tidak ada _flower crown_ yang dijanjikan. Setangkai krisan putih berada pada genggaman tangan sebagai ganti buket yang belum ia rangkai membentuk lingkaran. Tubuhnya seakan dipaku ke bumi; tak bergerak barang sejengkal pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Menatap foto sang kekasih yang tengah tersenyum menjadi atensinya satu hari ini.

Di hadapannya, Kuroko Tetsuna terbaring di dalam peti dengan gaun tipis berwarna putih yang cukup sederhana.

"Seijuurou."

Pundak anaknya ditepuk pelan. Seijuurou masih bergeming. Akashi Masaomi menghela napas panjang saat membaca gerakan mulut putra semata wayangnya.

 _Bagai... ma... na_... ?

"Seseorang tak sengaja mendorongnya. Tetsuna terlalu dekat dengan sisi, jadi...," Masaomi memaku pandangan pada peti yang sekelilingnya penuh akan bunga krisan putih. Dirinya turut menemani Seijuurou ketika kabar yang disampaikan oleh kepala pelayan tadi pagi sampai pada dirinya. Beliau melanjutkan kalimat; sebisa mungkin menghindari kata terlarang yang menjadi penyebab kejadian tesebut. "Tiga puluh meter dari tempat kejadian, ia ditemukan."

Satu langkah pelan diambil. Seijuurou menggerakkan tangan masuk ke dalam peti untuk membelai pipi gadisnya yang tampak sedang tertidur tenang―seandainya tak ada beberapa jahitan terekspos. Kata ayahnya lagi, beberapa anggota tubuhnya nyaris lepas.

"Maaf. Aku... tidak membawanya."

Ia menyelipkan setangkai krisan putih tersebut pada helaian rambut sang kekasih di dekat pelipis. Gerakannya menjadi pusat para pelayat. Di belakang sana, ibu Tetsuna terisak. Pun dengan beberapa rekannya yang tengah menahan tangis―sebagian memecahnya keluar. Masaomi dan ayah kekasihnya memalingkan wajah; terdiam.

Segaris air mata meluncur bebas. Untuk beberapa saat, Seijuurou menundukkan kepala dan menangis di samping Tetsuna.

"Tunggu aku beberapa tahun lagi." Bibir pucat itu dikecup pelan. Dengan suara yang cukup serak, Seijuurou membisiki, "Nanti... kita akan menikah di surga."

Pemuda _crimson_ tersebut menegakkan badan. Lama ditatapnya wajah tenang Tetsuna. "... Sampai jumpa...," lirihnya, lalu berbalik.

Poros kakinya tak sanggup menumpu. Pandangannya menggelap. Seruan sang ayah yang memanggil namanya terabaikan. Sebelum kesadarannya lenyap, ia melirihkan nama sang kekasih.

"Tetsuna..."

..

..

..

END


End file.
